Strategic Point
Strategic Points Strategic Points are the most important factor in the game. In order to gain advantage in battle, strategic points must be captured. This can be done by all Infantry, few Weapon Teams and even fewer light Vehicles. Capturing strategic points confers several advantages to the owner: * Capturing strategic points marks the sector it is in as your territory. This is significant as it allows you to construct more than simple Passive Defenses. The point of building structures (often Active Defenses, but sometimes other types of support structures like the Medic Station) is to be able to hold your territory. * A captured strategic point will provide vision in a small area around it. This makes it slightly harder for enemies to move into your territory without being noticed. * Capturing strategic points can provide Resources, those being fuel, manpower, and munitions. * Controlled sectors also increase your population capacity (which determines the number and type of units you can field at a given moment). Note that other than vision, sectors must be connected to your HQ sector in a chain in order to have these benefits, or else they will be cut off. If this occurs, the sector will flash blue on the map. If you still maintain possession of the sectors when they are reconnected to the HQ, full functionality will be restored. Types In Company of Heroes, there are four types of strategic points, whereas in Company of Heroes 2, there is only one type: *'Plain Strategic Points' These provide only manpower; but they are important in a strategic manner: by connecting resource points together, being near the main bases, being in the center of the map, marking the front line, etc. When secured their purpose and function does not change. These points are captured most quickly. *'Low Resource Point' Produces 5 resources per minute, 8 when secured. These are often near HQ's or in the corner of the map, as they are usually unimportant. *'Medium Resource Point' Produces 10 resources per minute, 18 when secured These are usually somewhat centered, but they are less likely to be fought over unlike High Resource Points. Exceptions do exist, such as Hochwald Gap and the Scheldt, where there are only 2 or 1 high resource points, and the main ones being fought over are Medium Resource Points. *'High Resource Point' Produces 16 per minute, 26 when secured These are usually in areas where there is bound to be enough fighting to make them worth their while. If you have enough of these, you can easily out-manufacture the enemy and overrun him with sheer force. Securing Points Securing a point is where a particular structure or ability prevents enemies from normally capturing the point. This also has the benefit of improving resource income from the secured sector. Different factions have different methods of securing territory. American and Wehrmacht Americans and Wehrmacht secure territory by building an Observation Post on top of the strategic point. This needs to be destroyed before it can be captured. British The British secure points by setting up a Command Truck within the boundaries of an owned sector. Panzer Elite The Panzer Elite secure points with the Secure Sector ability (gained from the Logistik Upgrade) on the Scout Car by setting up in the borders of an owned sector. Upgrading points is done by building an observation post or command truck on the point. This allows it to produce more resources, offer greater line of sight, and prevent the enemy from capturing the point until the structure is eliminated. The post is usually unarmed though, so you will have to divert troops if you want to save the point. Category:Gameplay Concepts